Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile computer memory technology based on magnetoresistance. One type of MRAM cell is a spin torque transfer MRAM (STT-MRAM) cell, which includes a magnetic cell core supported by a substrate. The magnetic cell core includes at least two magnetic regions, for example, a “fixed region” and a “free region,” with a non-magnetic region (e.g., an oxide region configured as a tunnel barrier region) between. The free regions and fixed regions may exhibit magnetic orientations that are either horizontally oriented (“in-plane”) or perpendicularly oriented (“out-of-plane”) with the width of the regions. The fixed region includes a magnetic material that has a substantially fixed (e.g., a non-switchable) magnetic orientation. The free region, on the other hand, includes a magnetic material that has a magnetic orientation that may be switched, during operation of the cell, between a “parallel” configuration and an “anti-parallel” configuration. In the parallel configuration, the magnetic orientations of the fixed region and the free region are directed in the same direction (e.g., north and north, east and east, south and south, or west and west, respectively). In the “anti-parallel” configuration the magnetic orientations of the fixed region and the free region are directed in opposite directions (e.g., north and south, east and west, south and north, or west and east, respectively). In the parallel configuration, the STT-MRAM cell exhibits a lower electrical resistance across the magnetoresistive elements (e.g., the fixed region and free region). This state of low electrical resistance may be defined as a “0” logic state of the MRAM cell. In the anti-parallel configuration, the STT-MRAM cell exhibits a higher electrical resistance across the magnetoresistive elements. This state of high electrical resistance may be defined as a “1” logic state of the STT-MRAM cell.
Switching of the magnetic orientation of the free region may be accomplished by passing a programming current through the magnetic cell core and the fixed and free regions therein. The fixed region polarizes the electron spin of the programming current, and torque is created as the spin-polarized current passes through the core. The spin-polarized electron current exerts the torque on the free region. When the torque of the spin-polarized electron current passing through the core is greater than a critical switching current density (Jc) of the free region, the direction of the magnetic orientation of the free region is switched. Thus, the programming current can be used to alter the electrical resistance across the magnetic regions. The resulting high or low electrical resistance states across the magnetoresistive elements enable the write and read operations of the MRAM cell. After switching the magnetic orientation of the free region to achieve the one of the parallel configuration and the anti-parallel configuration associated with a desired logic state, the magnetic orientation of the free region is usually desired to be maintained, during a “storage” stage, until the MRAM cell is to be rewritten to a different configuration (i.e., to a different logic state).
Some STT-MRAM cells include, in addition to the oxide region (the “intermediate oxide region”) between the free region and the fixed region, another oxide region. The free region may be between the intermediate oxide region and the another oxide region. The exposure of the free region to two oxide regions may increase the free region's magnetic anisotropy (“MA”) strength. For example, the oxide regions may be configured to induce surface/interfacial MA with neighboring material of, e.g., the free region. MA is an indication of the directional dependence of a magnetic material's magnetic properties. Therefore, the MA is also an indication of the strength of the material's magnetic orientation and of its resistance to alteration of the magnetic orientation. A magnetic material exhibiting a magnetic orientation with a high MA strength may be less prone to alteration of its magnetic orientation than a magnetic material exhibiting a magnetic orientation with a lower MA strength. Therefore, a free region with a high MA strength may be more stable during storage than a free region with a low MA strength.
While the dual oxide regions may increase the MA strength of the free region, compared to a free region adjacent to only one oxide region (i.e., the intermediate oxide region), the added amount of oxide material in the magnetic cell core may increase the electrical resistance (e.g., the series resistance) of the core, which lowers the effective magnetoresistance (e.g., tunnel magnetoresistance) of the cell, compared to a cell core comprising only one oxide region (i.e., the intermediate oxide region). The increased electrical resistance also increases the resistance-area (“RA”) of the cell and may increase the voltage needed to switch the magnetic orientation of the free region during programming. The decreased effective magnetoresistance may degrade performance of the cell, as may the increased RA and programming voltage. Accordingly, forming STT-MRAM cells to have dual oxide regions around the free region, for high MA strength, without degrading other properties, such as magnetoresistance (e.g., tunnel magnetoresistance), RA, and programming voltage, has presented challenges.